kingdom hearts: La ira de la organización xiii
by alanhosking
Summary: es mi fanfic es Roxasxnamine y SoraXKairi y nuevos personajes, léanlo, puse los primeros capitulos juntos y uno esta incompleto.


KH: Cap1. Iniciando clases.

¿Porque existe el corazón?

Alan: ¿Quién Eres y por qué me preguntas eso?

?: Pronto sabrás quien soy, ha, ha, ha, ha.

Alan: Espera ven aquí.

Mama de Alan: Alan te esperan.

Alan: Otra vez ese sueño, Ahh.

Alan: YA VOY.

Roxas: Por fin llegaste, creí que te quedarías dormido para siempre.

Alan: No me fuñas, rubio patético.

Sora: ¿Por qué siempre eres tan distanciado?

Alan: No es tu problema, cerebro de ajonjolí.

Roxas: Por ahí llegan Namine y Kairi.

Namine: ¿Cómo están chicos?

Kairi: Te falto preguntarle a sora.

Sora: Kairi no seas tosca.

Kairi: ¿Yo tosca?, Tu eres el que tiene los zapatos desatados.

Alan: Tienes 13 años y ¿no te sabes amarrar los zapatos?

Roxas: Sora ¿tú no sabes atarte los zapatos?

Sora: Yo si se.

Alan: Vamos que nos retrasamos.

Namine: Si ya quiero conocer a los nuevos.

Alan: ¡Yo no!

Roxas: No seas agrio.

Si ese soy yo Alan Hosking Rivera Vivo en Islas del Destino pero soy originario de Villa Crepúsculo estudio en un instituto el uniforme es una camisa blancas en las mangas los colores son rojo y verde y el pantalón es de color rojo, azul o negro.

Alan: Llegamos, por fin.

Namine: No estoy acostumbrada al esfuerzo físico.

Alan: Pues as ejercicio.

Namine: ¿Y qué crees que hicimos?

Alan: Caminar y después correr un poco.

Namine: ¿Un poco?, sentí que le dimos la vuelta al país.

Alan: Tu lo sentiste por que no estas acostumbrada al esfuerzo físico.

Roxas: Mejor vamos a la sala de actos.

Sora: Si mejor corremos.

Alan: Let's Go.

Minutos después.

Alan: Llegamos.

Profesora: Bien están todos, empecemos.

Alan: Rápido, que me quiero ir.

Profesora: Bienvenidos a este nuevo año ahora presentare a los nuevos profesores: El profesor Vexen quien les dará ciencia a los de octavo, Axel quien les dará matemática.

Alan: ¿Un piro maniático pelirrojo nos va dar mates?

Namine, Roxas, Kairi y Sora se echaron a reír al oír ese comentario.

Profesora: Ahora pasamos a los alumnos nuevos: Xion de 16 años, Víctor Ángel de 13 años. Bueno Hasta pronto alumnos.

Todos se retiran mientras los nuevos buscan a sus compañeros para que los guíen por la escuela.

Xion: Hola, ¿Ustedes conocen a Alan Hosking?

Namine: Si él es un amigo nuestro, míralo ahí está con esos chicos.

Xion: Gracias.

Alan: Ok. Tenemos como profesor un piro maniático y un nerd extraño. ¿Qué os parece?

Xion: ¿Eres Alan?

Alan: Si.

Xion: Esta ficha dice que soy tu compañera.

Alan: Ok.

?:¡DONDE ESTAN LOS NUEVOS!

Alan: ¡Corran por ahí viene Seifer y el piro maniático también!

Xion: ¿Por qué?

Alan: Porque va a haber fuego y no es literal.

Xion: Ok.

Después de correr llegan a un salón de clases.

Alan: Aquí estaremos seguros.

Seifer: Los encontré.

Roxas: Corran.

Seifer: No lo harán.

Seifer y sus compañeros acorralan a Alan y los demás.

Alan: Váyanse.

Seifer: Danos a la chica.

Alan: Que tal sino.

Roxas: Es nueva déjenla en paz.

Sora: Si.

Seifer: Y si no lo hacemos ¿Qué nos harás?

Alan: Te patearemos lo que tienes de cerebro.

Roxas y Sora: Si, espera ¿QUE?

Alan: Lo que oyeron.

Seifer: OK.

Y empieza una pelea.

Alan: Off.

Roxas: Tengo sangre en la cabeza y es mía.

Sora: No, es mía.

Alan: No, es de Seifer.

Roxas: ¡Enserio!

Alan: NO, es tuya.

Seifer: Me han ganado.

Sora: Es empate.

Seifer: Obtendremos a esa chica. Te lo juramos.

Alan: Ok, Bye.

Sora: Mejor vamos a la clase.

Roxas: Si.

Mientras en un lugar remoto.

Axel: He localizado a Xion, Necesito que vengas por ella.

? : De acuerdo, Axel ¿Por qué matemáticas?

Axel: No ha sido mi elección era la única materia que quedaba, veré como me las arreglos.

?: De acuerdo, Vexen se reirá mucho de esto.

Fue lo último que dijo el ser extraño, iba encapuchado y desapareció en una especie de puerta oscura, parecía tener la edad de 16 años.

Axel: No lo dudo.

En el instituto:

La primera clase del grupo de jóvenes era ciencias con el profesor Vexen.

Vexen: Bien alumnos, les dejare esto claro cualquier broma yo mismo me ocupare de darle un severo castigo, un muy gélido castigo.

Sora: Un loco amante del frio.

Alumnos: jajajajajajajaja.

Vexen: Así que usted es el payaso de la clase, vera que tan loco puedo llegar a ser. Bien hoy primer día por culpa del payaso aquí presente tendremos un examen.

Alan: Sora VOY A MATARTE.

Xion: Si los alumnos no se te adelantan primero.

Kairi: Tenías que abrir la boca.

Vexen: Este examen vale la mitad de su calificación de este mes.

Alumnos: O.O

Roxas: Sora hará mi examen ¿verdad?

Vexen: Si quieres reprobar sí.

Alumnos: Jajajajajajaja.

Vexen: Bien, Xion…. Venga por los exámenes.

Xion se levantó algo tímida de su asiento a hacer el mandado y cuando tomo los exámenes para entregarlos

Vexen: Mucha suerte.

Xion lo vio extrañada.

Xion: Gracias.

Vexen: Desde que tengan su hoja en la mano inicien.

El examen era el más difícil que habían visto en sus vidas y por cada alumno que no se sabía una respuesta Sora recibía un insulto mentalmente y a veces no tan mental...

Alan: Maldito seas Sora.

Xion: Estupido.

Roxas: Animal

Seifer: Hijo de….

Kairi: Baboso.

Namine: Torpe

Vexen: Payaso.

Sora: Entendí para la próxima me callo.

Seifer: No habrá próxima para ti.

Alan: Te destrozare la boca.

Víctor: Ya no se pasen. El tarupido no lo hizo a propósito.

Selphie: Idiota.

Vexen: Ya cállense.

El examen por fin termino y la mayoría reprobó, cuando Sora salió de la escuela salió corriendo para que no lo mataran, el profesor Vexen veía los resultados de los exámenes una de las pocas que había aprobado había sido Xion.

Vexen: Niña bastante interesante.

Un corredor oscuro se abrió en el salón de clases y de ahí salió un miembro de la Organización 13, no llevaba la capucha puesta, era de piel morena, ojos amarillos, pelo negro.

Nivax: Así que Xion aprobó el examen.

Vexen: Así es, es una chica bastante interesante a diferencia de los otros que son unos ineptos.

Nivax: Se ve que tuviste un día interesante, vendré por Xion después.

Cap. 2. El secuestro de Xion.

Xion: No, atrás vete.

?: Te tengo, vienes conmigo Xion.

Xion: Ayuda.

Alan: Ahhh.

Madre de Alan: Alan, despierta te buscan.

Alan: Ahh, Xion.

Mientras tanto Namine, Xion y Kairi esperaban a los demás y a Sora para golpearlo.

Xion: Bueno, Esperamos a los chicos y a Sora para golpearlo.

?: Vengo por ti, Xion.

Xion: ¿Quién Eres?

?: Soy Nivax de la organización xiii.

Namine: ¿Organización xiii?

Nivax: Si.

Nivax agarra a Xion por el cuello y se dirige a un corredor de la oscuridad pero en eso llegan Alan, Roxas, Víctor y Sora

Xion: No, atrás vete.

Nivax: Te tengo, vienes conmigo Xion.

Xion: Ayúdenme chicos.

Alan: Espera Xion.

Nivax: Adiós.

Víctor: No, Xion.

Era tarde Nivax había entrado en el corredor de la oscuridad con Xion llevándolos a un lugar lejos a otro mundo a un sitio donde los chicos jamás la encontrarían.

Alan: No.

Víctor: ¡Xionnnnnnnnnnn!

Namine: No puede ser.

Sora: ¿Quién era él?

Alan: No me importa quién sea lo encontrare y traeré de vuelta a Xion.

Víctor: Yo te acompaño.

Roxas, Sora y las chicas: Nosotros también iremos.

?: Yo también iré.

Alan: ¿Diego Mendoza?

Diego: Si. A mí me agradaba la chica y quiero conocer otros mundos.

Alan: Tú ni le hablabas ¿Que tan amigo de ella eres?

Diego: Solo vamos.

Alan: Si haremos una barca.

Roxas: Lo haremos.

Los chicos se dirigirán a la escuela para después empezar la barca y buscar a Xion y con esto empezaran nuevas aventuras.

**La Ira De La Organización XIII**

.

Alan: Tenemos pescado, madera y plantas, nos faltan dos huevos y otro tronco.

Sora: Los troncos son para el fuego y el pescado para hacer pescado frito ¿No?

Alan: No, Sora el pescado es para comerlo y la madera es para la balsa.

Víctor: Idiota.

Alan: Sora piensa las cosas antes de decirlas.

Sora: Perdón.

Cuando iban por la mitad de un corredor de oscuridad apareció el encapuchado que secuestro a Xion.

Nivax: Este es un intento inútil, ridículo y Estupido.

Roxas: ¿Quién te crees? Devuélvenos a Xion.

Nivax: Xion es algo que ustedes ni se imaginan, está más allá de su imaginación por supuesto viviendo en esta pequeña isla.

Diego: CALLATE.

Nivax: Enserio esta Isla esta apartada de los mundos antes era un refugio para los miserables y desalmados por eso es que no podrán salir en esa pequeña balsa pero en caso de que lo intenten.

Nivax dispara una llamarada color oscura contra la balsa destruyéndola mientras el fuego consumía la madera también consumía las esperanzas de los muchachos en especial de Diego.

Nivax: Xion está mejor con NOSOTROS que si la entendemos.

Nivax desapareció en un corredor oscuro.

Diego: No, MALDICION. Estaremos atrapados en esta maldita isla para siempre.

Diego sin poder soportarlo se fue corriendo queriendo estar solo.

Namine: Espera, ¡Diego!

Alan: déjalo él tiene razon. ¡NOS PUDRIREMOS EN ESTA ISLA!

Kairi: ¡Estamos exagerando! algo podemos.

Namine: Déjalos hermana que se desahoguen.

Kairi:…

MUNDO DE LA OSCURIDAD:

Un ser de la oscuridad observaba el oscuro océano acompañado de un ser con extraña armadura, el más algo de pelo blanco lacio, piel morena y ojos amarillos parecido a Xemnas y es que este era otro Xemnas en este ser estaba la otra mitad el corazón de este, Ansem el Buscador de la Oscuridad. El Sincorazón de Xehanort. Su acompañante vanitas, la oscuridad de un antiguo héroe.

Ansem: La Organización XIII ha comenzado a moverse.

Vanitas: ¿Qué hacemos?

Ansem: Pues movernos nosotros también. ¡Sincorazón ir a esa diminuta isla y creen caos en mi nombre, lleven mi insignia, lleven mi oscuridad!

Vanitas: HAHAHAHA...

ISLAS DEL DESTINO:

La oscuridad se apoderaba de todo pareciendo esto una escena apocalíptica y unos meteoritos que se luego se convertían en Sincorazón sombras que consumían la isla en la oscuridad. Los aldeanos corrían por sus vidas y algunos salían tele transportados por la oscuridad.

Namine: ¡KAIRI!

Kairi: ¡Namine!

Ambas fueron separadas y llevadas a otros mundos, separadas tal vez para siempre. Mientras otros peleaban inútilmente contra estos seres.

Alan: ¡Por Dios Santo! Estamos peleando con palos y piedras.

Riku: ¿Alguna otra idea?

Roxas: No…..

Roxas fue absorbido y enviado a otro mundo.

Sora: Roxas….

Su hermano fue el siguiente. Riku fue el siguiente.

Diego: Por fin veremos otros mundos.

Alan: ¿Diego?

Diego: Por fin, HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa

Alan: Ya es oficial, por fin te volviste completamente loco.

Diego fue consumido por la oscuridad y Alan empezaba a desaparecer en oscuridad también. Antes un portal oscuro se abrió y Nivax salió de él.

Alan: ¡NIVAX!

Nivax: No sales de problemas verdad, jajá, escucha cuando llegues a donde sea usa la llave espada.

Alan: ¿Llave-espada?

Alan fue liberado de esa isla…

Nivax: Menudo caos.

Vanitas: Hermoso ¿verdad?

Nivax: Vanitas, cuanto tiempo Xemnas estará complacido de saber que estas vivo.

Vanitas: Si, pero no es mi intención encontrarme con él por ahora.

Vanitas conjuro su llave-espada y Nivax hizo lo mismo.

Nivax: Prepárate.

Vanitas: Siempre.

Ambos se prepararon para luchar y….

VS

Cap.4 Nivax El Elegido Oscuro.

MUNDO INEXISTENTE:

El castillo donde reside la Organización XIII en una de las habitaciones, la numero catorce se encontraba Xion durmiendo había dormido durante dos días sin despertar hasta ahora... Empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

Observo a su alrededor y bien una habitación en blanco con tonalidades de azules y algunas de negro tenía su propio baño y una sola ventana al lado de la cama con vista a una parte de la ciudad.

Axel: Así que ya te despertaste.

Xion: ¿Profesor Axel?

Axel: No, no, no soy profesor solo fingía para observarte.

Xion recordando cómo fue secuestrada.

Xion: Es verdad fui secuestrada y usted es compañero de él que me llevo.

Axel: Oye no lo culpes solo estaba tratando de traerte sin demorarse veras...

Saix: Axel.

Axel: ¿Qué pasa?

Saix: La isla fue atacada como dijimos y no solo eso Vanitas apareció.

Axel: ¡¿Qué?

Xion: ¡¿Qué paso con todos en la isla?

Axel: Me imagina que tele portados por la oscuridad.

Xion: O sea que están….

Demyx: Nivax volvió.

Axel se aproximó al pasillo y vio abrirse un portal de oscuridad y por el salir a Nivax que se agarraba su brazo derecho y caminaba un poco lento al parecer acababa de salir de una batalla.

Axel: ¿Cómo te fue campeón?

Nivax: Bien, lo que no me esperaba era a Vanitas.

Axel: Parece que te ha costado. Jajaja

Nivax: Ni tanto, debiste verlo a él. ¿Dónde está nuestra invitada?

Axel: En su habitación.

Nivax entro a la habitación de Xion y la encontró frente a la puerta y lo miraba con curiosidad retrocediendo a su cuarto y sentándose en la cama, Xion deseaba respuesta y las deseaba ahora. Ivan entro y se sentó en una pequeña silla.

Xion: ¿Tú me secuestraste?

Nivax: Si.

Xion: ¿Porque?

Nivax: Porque eres como nosotros y te necesitamos.

Xion: No entiendo.

Nivax se levantó y tomo la mano de Xion y la puso en su pecho entonces Xion comprendió que ellos eran como ella, sin corazón.

Xion: No tienes corazón como yo.

Nivax: Exacto, pero podemos conseguir el nuestro.

Xion: ¿Cómo?

Nivax: Kingdom Hearts.

Cap. 5 Kingdom Hearts.

Xion vio los ojos amarillos de Nivax, jamás vio

Cap.6 El primer Mundo: Vergel radiante.

En el episodio anterior nuestros personajes se enfrentaron a la oscuridad pero uno onda de oscuridad los separo.

Alan: Donde Estoy.

?: ¿Quién eres?

Alan: Soy Alan y ¿tu?

?: Soy Hayner ¿tú no eres de este mundo?

Alan: Si.

León: Bien ¿de qué mundo eres? ¿Del que acaba de desaparecer?

Alan: Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

León: Porque cada estrella es un mundo.

Alan: Pues esa estrella era mi hogar y un miembro de una organización me dijo que usara una llave espada.

León: Eres el elegido de la llave espada.

Alan: ¿Pero qué es eso? ¿Y cómo la uso?

León: La Llave Espada es una misteriosa arma que tiene el poder de abrir y cerrar cualquier cerradura del universo, incluidas las cerraduras de los corazones de los mundos así como Kingdom Hearts.

Alan: Oh y ¿Como La Uso?

León: Solo concéntrate y piensa.

Alan: O…K.

Alan hace lo que dice León y su llave espada apareció era negra y en el centro llevaba una joya.

Alan: Genial.

Hayner: Conocí a alguien con una espada parecida.

Alan: ¿A Quién?

Hayner: a una encapuchada.

Alan: ¿Encapuchada?

León: Ocúltense.

Alan: Yo no me oculto.

León: Esta bien.

Aparecen unas criaturas oscuras iguales a la que atacaron la isla.

X10

VS.

Alan: Puffff… Estas cosas no son tan fuertes.

León: Ehhhh… esos son los débiles, voltea.

Alan: Ohhhh.

Vs.

Alan: UFFFFF, es fuerte…

León: Lo ves.

Alan: No me fuñas.

La armadura le da un golpe que lo lanza hacia una pared.

Alan: Como te atreves.

Alan se pone en posición para atacar y realiza un corte que vence a Armadura.

Alan: Ufff…Lo…v…enci.

León: Bien.

Alan: ¡PUDISTE HABERME AYUDADO!

León: Quería ver que tan fuerte eras.

Alan: Pues lo averiguaste.

León: No, Primero tendrás que vencerme.

Alan: Esta bien.

VS.

Alan: UFFFFF, Gane.

León: Me Venciste, es hora de que te vallas de este mundo.

Alan: ¿Cómo?

León: Con nuestra nave.

León saca un control y se abre un compuerta y sale una nave y con ella tres hadas.

Alan: ¿Y Quiénes son las haditas?

Hadas: Somos de otro mundo te vamos a ayudar, pero con esa ropa no puedes irte así.

Alan: Ok.

Hadas: Esta Bien, Vamos todas juntas sin peleas.

Le lanza un rayo y Alan recibe una nueva ropa.

Alan: Ok.

Alan se monta en la nave y se va.


End file.
